Made in Komui
by miss's-dgrayman
Summary: Que fait Kanda quand un certain rouquin décide de l'emmerder et qu'un intendant fou fait des bidules. Couples KandaxLavi possibilité d'un KomuixAllen. ATTENTION Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Kawii-chan : L'histoire que vous allez lire.(bien oui sinon je me demmande pourquoi vous êtes là)je ne l'est pas écrite avec Katou-chan, mais seul alors j'epère que vous allez la trouver bonne quand même.

Les personnages de -man ne sont pas à moi, mais à Katsura Hoshino.

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Les malheurs de Kanda!

Lavi gambadait joyeusement dans les couloirs de la citadelle en direction du refectoir pour aller déjeuner et espérent rencontrer Kanda pour lui souhaiter un bon retour à la maison et accsessoirement l'embêter un peu... Et ces comme ça que notre rouquin favorit (enfin pour moi il l'est) entra en trombe dans le refectoir, il commenca par aller commander son déjeuner à Jerry après il regarda a toutes les tables en espérent aperçevoir la tête qu'il cherchait... Une tête de cheveux noir relevé en une queue de cheval haute. Avec son plateau il alla s'asseoir en face du japonais qui comme a l'accoutumer lui fesait un regard noir qui aurait fait démissioner plus d'un traquers, mais Lavi lui s'en fichait totallement.

- Bon retour parmi nous Yû !

- NE M'APPELLE PAS PAR MON PRENOM TÊTE DE CITROUILLE!

- Mais...Yû... Je me suis ennuyé moi quand tu étais pas là.

- Tch...

- Yû t'es méchant je vais le dire à Lenalee.

- TA GEULE!

- Je suis sur que tu t'es ennuyé, aller avou.

- Même pas en rêve, lapin débile!

- Ohh, t'es vraiment pas fin là. dit-il sur un ton boudeur.

Kanda en avait ras le bol de Lavi parce que un, c'étais toujours la même chose Lavi n'arretait pas de l'emmerder et deux, depuis peu Kanda ressentais quelque chose de bizzard quand lavi était proche de lui... Si il le décivait se serait comme si il s'enfalamait de l'interieur et quand il ressentait se sentiment il penssait toujours à pleins de choses pas très catholique qu'il pourrait faire à Lavi, mais comme son égau ne lui permettait pas ce genres de chosse il les chassait tout simplement d'une gifle mental de son esprit, mais le soir venu ses pensés revenaient toujours le hanter lui cosant tout le temps un problème à son entre-jambe. Ses sur ces pensés que Kanda se leva, cosant au passage un sur saut à lavi qui tomba de sa chaise, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre espérent un peu d'intimiter, mais son voeu ne se réalisa pas, car il entendit quelq'un qui essayait de crocheter sa porte. Il décida tout simplement de faire assemblant de dormir en espérent que la personne qui crochetait la porte le laisserait tranquille en voyant qu'il dormait, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu étais que s'etait Lavi qui crochetait sa porte et celui-ci n'avait aucune inttention de le laisser tranquille.

Quand Lavi eu enfin fini de crocheter la porte, il entra sur ses gardes parce que si vous avez déjà eu assez de courage pour aller dans la chambre « noir » ce serait dommage de mourir si près du but, alors comme Lavi n'avait aucunement prévu de mourir jeune, il observa dans tous les racoins de la piece en espérent pas trouver le propriétaire de la chambre, mais son fidèle Mugen qui sans lui, Kanda aurait tout simplement l'air con. (imaginer quelqu'un qui vous fait des menaces de morts et qui tien un plateau avec des sobas dedant disons que ce n'es plus aussi convaincant que si il aurait une lame sous votre gorge.) Quand Lavi eu trouver mugen des yeux il fit, un pas, puis deux et s'arreta, car il venait d'avoir un coup de chaleur en voyant le proprietaire des lieux qui était couché dans son lit avec seulement comme vêtement un caleçon moulant. (Bave.) Malheureusement il resta en étas choc trop lontemps et sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa gorge et en reprenant ses esprits il vit que Kanda était en train de le menacer avec Mugen qui décidement était TRES pointu.

- Ques que tu fait ICI espèce de Lapin débile! Dit-il visiblement TRES enerver de s'être fait déranger.

- Euhh... Bien ces que...

- À couche!

- C'est à dire que.. j'etait venu pour...

- Non je ne porte pas de strings, je n'ai pas de nounours, pas de peluches et je n'ai pas de photos et de videos pornos! Bon maintenant, DEGAGE! Avant que je m'énerve encore plus et te découpe!

Lavi qui avait retrouvé son sourir disons le « stupide » lui répondit:

- Dit donc Yu, tu t'es enfin trouvé un métier dans dans la plaisenterie qui te rend social, je suis fier de toi!

- Tch... ces seulement que je n'ai pas envit de netoyer ton sang par terre une fois que j'en aurait fini avec toi.

- Et en plus, tu devient parresseux, ces un vilain défaut sa Yû.

- Grmblsalopritgrmbld'mesdeuxgrmbl.(traduit kanda: saloprie d'mes d'eux)

- Désoler Yû, mais même si je sais parler pratiquement toutes les langues qui se parle je ne comprend pas la celle que tu parle... Tu voudrais bien me l'apprendre. dit-il avec un sourir innocent sur le visage.

Après avoir esquivé Mugen de justesse il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte en se demandant qui avait bien pu la fermer.(Ces toi idiot XD) Il reporta son attention sur Kanda qui était en train de se repositionner pour pouvoir lui porter le coup fatal sans que celui-ci ne puisse l'esquiver, mais quand la lame était pour embrocher le rouquin celle-ci s'arreta à quelques milimetres du coeur du roux. Lavi qui avait fermé les yeux ne voulant pas asister à sa propre mort ouvra les yeux quand il ne sentit pas le coup fatal arriver. celui-ci qui était visiblement surprit de voir que Kanda avait arrêter sa lame et ne l'avait pas embroché se demanda par quel miracle Kanda avait arrêter son projet de meurte improviser.

POV KANDA.

{Merde je... Merde il est... Meerrde... trop beau... je...J'ai une foutu érec... meeeerrrde! }

POV FIN

- Euhh, Kanda... Sa va ?

-...

* * *

Voila, fini…enfin le premier chapitre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé même avec toutes les vraiment pas mon fort XP et en plus quand j'ai écris ce chapitre mon clavier était défectueux alors s'il vous plais ne m'en voulez pas. Ceux qui voulaient voir Komui et bien ne vous inquiéter pas il sera la dans le prochain chapitre.

Ps :Si vous voulez me faire plaisir bien ces facile,laissez des comm's! À bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

J'espère que vous aller aimé ce deuxième chapitre de Made in Komui et je voudrais aussi m'excuser en avances pour les fautes.

Sur ce bonne lecture!

POV KANDA

« Merde je... Merde il est... Merde... Trop beau...Je...J'ai une foutu érec... MEEERRDEE! »

FIN POV

- Euhh... Kanda... Sa va?

-...

- Kanda... Kanda... Euh... YÛ!... KANDOUILLE! XP

- Qu'est ce que tu vien de dire!

- Ohh, Yû! Je croyait que t'étais mort. Dit-i en s'élognant de la lame de Mugen pour être éviter d'être embroché. (Et oui, sa fait pas vraiment du bien d'être embrocher vivant. )

- Dit, Lavi est-ce que t'es fou à lier ou t'es tout simplement suicidaire!

- Je ne suis pas du tout suicidaire(Ah oui?Ces bizzard, mais moi j'ai l'impression que tu l'es.) et je ne suis pas non plus...

- C'est ce que je pensais, t'es bon pour l'asile. Vraiment je compatie.(Kanda qui compatie... Finalement, je crois que ces moi qui est bonne pour l'asile)

- Vraiment? Dit- Lavi qui n'avait seulement entendu le bout du « Je compatie »

- Tch

- ces cool que tu compatisse, mais pourquoi tu compatie déjà?

- T'EST VRAIMENT QU'UN CON!

-... Dit-il ne comprenant plus la situation.

Ce que Lavi ne savait pas est qu'à cette instant il avait fait une de ces tête kawaii, et que, Kanda l'avait très bien remarquer et se qui fit finalement comprendre à Kanda qu'il devait vraiment changer de taille de slip et accsessoirement balancer son rouquin...Euh... Lavi au plus sacrant de sa chambre, sinon le borgne finirait par remarquer le manque de place qu'il y avait dans son slip et sa son égau ne lui permetterais pas.

POV KANDA

« VITE... VITE... UNE FOUTU EXSUCE, VITE! MERDE, NON... IL BAISSE LA TÊTE...NONN! RELÈVE LA TÊTE!

FIN DU POV

- Dit, Kanda

- Q-Q-Quoi? Dit-il ne voulant pas spécialement entre la question du roux.

- Pourquoi ton slip est...

- NON! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je vais tout t'expliquer!

- M'expliquer quoi ?

- Fait pas l'idiot je sais que tu sais.

- Que tu porte toujours des slip noir toujours trop moulant.(Je t'adore Lavi, mais y'a vraiment des limite a être con)

- Quoi?

- ...

Lavi affaichait une mine qui fesait litéralement fondre Kanda. Si Lavi ne sortait pas dans les minutes à suivres les dernières volonters de Kanda s'éfondreraient et il ne pourrait pas assurer à Lavi de pouvoir marcher quand il en aurait fini avec lui...

POV KANDA

« Tu le fais exprès, tu veux me faire craquer c'est ca et bien j'espère pour toi que tu sais avec quel fau tu jous parce que... »

FIN POV

- Euhh... Kanda ces qui se sourir. Dit-il avec une tête super mimi qui fini d'abattre les dernières volonters du Japonais qui se jetta littéralement sur les lèvres de son beau rouquin.

- K-Kand, Aaah...non... dit-il après que Kanda eu délaissé sa machoire pour aller mordier le lobe d'oreille du roux.

Kanda semblait ignorer les plaintes du borgne qui sentait la largeur de son boxer rétrèssir à vu d'oeil. Après un moment, Kanda décida qu'il en avait plus qu'asser que que les vêtement du borgne ralentisse son progressement de la découverte de Lavi, alors il remédia tout simplement le problème en les autant. Les gémissement du borgne semblaient ravire le Japonaiss qui prenait un malin plaisir à le faire lengir... Il descendit près de l'intimiter du roux pour ensuite glisser sa langue sur la cuisse du roux pour lui donner, un chaste mais terriblement sensuelle, baiser.

Kanda trouvait que Lavi qui avait l'habitude de courir après tout ce qui bouge était très inexpérimenté... Ces alors qu'une pensé lui vint : Peut-être que Lavi était... Non, c'était impossible...

Kanda se fit brutalement retiré de ses pensées quand il sentait que les jambe de son tendre allaient lachés. Le brun prit Lavi dans ses bras et l'installa sur le lit, et commenca les choses sérieuses. Il se déhsabilla et prit la verge de Lavi en bouche et fit des mouvements de va et vien qui fit gémir Lavi.

Kanda se sépara de Lavi pour ouvrir un petit coffre et prendre son contenu. C'est à dire un tube de lubrifiant.

Le rouquin qui n'avait pas remarquer que Kanda se librifiait les doigts,car kanda avait repris sa verge dans sa bouche, eu un crit de surprise quand son amant pénétra son intimité. Une fois que les doigts du Japonais n'eurent plus l'aire de faire soufrir le rouquin, le brun le fit se retourner à quatre pattes et le pénétra d'un coup sec et s'arrêta pour aller prendre la machoire de Lavi et lui donner un baiser doux et chaleureux ce qui eu pour effet de détendre Lavi, Kanda en profita pour commencer des va et vien en Lavi qui commençait à resentir autre chose que de la douleur.

- Ah, Yuuu...

Lavi eu comme punition à l'appelle du prénom de kanda un coup de bassin plus dur qui le fis se mordre la lèvre inférieur.

Lavi rendu à califourchon sur Kanda n'en peu plus de de retiendre et joui, peu de temps après se fut autour de Kanda d'atteindre l'orgasme et il se vida entièrement en Lavi.

Après avoir consumer la dernière miette de plaisir Kanda se retira sa verge, et s'effondra sur la partit inocupper du lit. Après avoir reprit son souffle, il prit Lavi dans ses bras, mais bizzarement celui-ci ne bougea pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kanda agissait ainsi lui qui était si distant et qui maintenant était si affectueux...

Après un long débat intérieur Lavi fini par laisser tomber et décida simplement de profiter du temps que Kanda se laissait aller et se blottit dans les bras chaud et protecteur du japonais pour vite tomber dans les bras de morpher...


	3. Chapter 3

**Kawii-chan : Mon dieu sa fait lontemps même que depuis le temps j'ai prit une ride xD**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Mensonge et bidule!**

Après un long débat intérieur Lavi fini par laisser tomber et décida simplement de profiter du temps que Kanda se laissait aller et se blottit dans les bras chaud et protecteur du japonais pour vite tomber dans les bras de morpher...

Le lendemain matin au refectoir...

- Bonjour Allen-kun!

- Bonjour Lenalee, cava?

- Oui, mais c'est étrange d'habitude tu n'es pas aussi matinal...

- Ouais, je sais, mais Kanda et sa petite copine **(tu a attrappé une maladie des oreilles, pauvre choux.) **ou je sais pas trop quoi ont passé la nuit à faire du bruits, donc je me suis dit que j'étais mieux d'aller ailleurs pour pouvoir dormir tranquillement, mais j'ai pas réussi à m'endormir...

- Euhh... Allen quand tu dis « du bruits » tu veux dire que...

- Oui et pas qu'un peu!

-...

- J'ai vraiment hâte d'aller le dire à Lavi pour que l'ont puissent ce foutre de sa gueule... Ah, et en parlant du loup.

Lenalee se retourna et aperçu leur compagnon qui avait l'air vraiment fatiguer.

- Dit donc Lavi tu devrais vraiment actionner Panda pour le nombre de travaille qu'il te donne.

- Ouais t'a raison. Dit-il en embarquant dans le jeu que lui offrait inconsciament son ami... Dire qu'il cherchait justement une excuse pour son manque de sommeil...

BANG! Il reçut un coup sur la tête!

- Je n'ais donné aucun travail à cet abruti hier soir. Dit-il en s'en allant ne voulant même pas savoir ce que son apprenti allait sortir comme connerie pour se sortir de là.

- Lavviiii..! Dirent Lenalee et Allen en coeur...

- Bien... s'est que...

- N'essait même pas de mentir.

- Et si je refuse. Dit- il un peu plus froid de ce qu'il aurait voulu.

- Euhh... Je ne sais pas. Dit-elle les larmes au yeux.

Lavi se rendit compte qu'il avait été beaucoup trop dur avec son amie et s'excusa.

- Ce...ce n'est rien ces de ma faute ces moi qui me suis emporté...

- Mais, Lavi pourquoi tu nous as menti, tu avais juste à nous dire que tu n'avait pas bien dormit, non?

- Bien je n'es pas bien dormi pour une raison et la raison est personnelle alors...

- Tu sais que tu m'intrigue au plus haut point, là...

- Pauvre de toi parce que tu ne sauras probablement jamais la raison...

- Pas juste! Aller, S'IL TEUUH PLAIIIIT. Dit-il en fesant des yeux de biches.

- HAHAHAHAHA!

- Humm... Méchant dit-il en croisant les bras et en fesant une mine boudeuse qui fit rire Lenalee et Lavi.

Kanda qui passais par là fit un de ses tch habituelle en voyant la mine stupide qu'affichait moyashi et ce qui eu le don d'énnerver Allen qui lui répliqua.

- HEY BAKANDA!

- Tch, Quoi! Espèce de bonhomme de neige poilu!

- Je voulais juste te dire que mon anniversaire est dans neuf jours alors n'oubli surtout pas de m'acheter un cadeau.

- Si tu continu à m'emmerder tout ce que tu auras ces un coup de pied dans cul, stupide moyashi.

- C'est ALLEN, enfoirer du cul.

Les deux exorcistes en étaient rendu au mains, mais Lavi et Lenalee les arrêta tout les deux avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout sur leur passage.

- Mais t'es malade Lavi ces lui que tu dois arrêter, pas moi.

- Vous êtes dans le tord tout les deux. Répliqua Lenalee

- Tch...

- Hey, Hey, les jeunes ca va ?

-... dirent t-ils pas très sur, vu le sourir qu'affichait Komui...

- Ah oui et bien dans ce cas venez immédiatement dans mon bureau j'ai quelque chose d'exeptionnel à vous montrez.

Rendu dans le bureau de Komui nos trois mousquetaires s'étallèrent sur le canaper et le graincheux lui bah...Il resta debout, croyant surement que si il s'assisait à coté de l'un de nos trois mousquetaires, il allait chopper quelque chose d'irreversible comme la stupidité ou quelque chose du genre...

- Bon si je vous est fais venir ces pour vous faire essayer ma nouvelle invention et bien sur ma source d'inspiration est ma merveilleuse, sublime, adorable, pure, chaste, superb...

- Venez en au fait et plus vite que ça!Dit-le grand nain grincheux.

- Oui, oui bien sur j'y arrivais, **(Mais oui seulement dans une petite heure XD )** cette manifique machine que vous pouvez apercevoir à votre gauche sert à savoir qui vous aimez et depuis combien de temps vous avez fait cric-crac!**(C'est qu'il a pensé à tout le petit Komui même pour la chaster des oreilles de sa petite soeur.)**

- Je comprend maintenant pourquoi vous avez crée cette machine... Dit- Lavi

- Ouais, pour voir si votre soeur est encore vierge...

- Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, Bon maintenant Kanda entre dans la machine!

-NON! Il est HORS de question que j'aille dans votre bidule!

- Pourquoi ne pas faire passer Lenalee-chan en premier comme ça vous aller pouvoir égorger plus vite la personne qui a coucher avec Lenalee, mais bien sur si il y en a une assez euh... **(Penser de lavi : Suicidaire)**

- Oui c'est effectivevement une TRÈS bonne solution Lavi-kun. Dit- Komui avec un sourire sadique imprégné sur le visage. Aller ma petite soeur chérie!

- Si je passe je veux que tout le monde passe après -elle en regardant Allen avec un air entendu, ils allaient enfin pouvoir savoir avec qui Lavi et Kanda baisait.

- Pourquoi ! Dirent nos deux amoureux en coeur.

- Sinon ce ne serait pas juste si c'est seulement moi qui y vait et en plus ta machine n'aura presque rien fait et tu l'auras inventer pour rien.

- Hum... Oui c'est effectivement vrai que j'aurais dépensé tellement d'énergie pour rien et le commandant Reever va encore se facher.

Après une longue délibération ou plutôt Komui décida de faire passer sa soeur en premier et après aller masacrer la personne si il y a, et après faire passer Kanda, Lavi et Allen.

Lenalee entra dans la machine de force. **( Enfin pas trop parce qui ne faut pas oublier que Komui est là quand même.)**

_MACHINE : La dernière fois que miss Lee a fait cric-crac étais y il a 6 :17 et 22 secondes et sa partenaire était..._

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 3! Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, car je déteste faire la correction et puis je suis à cent pour cent dans ma fic improbable,mais vrai. Enfin bref, je tien à dire à mon amie Jade un gros merci, car sans son coup de pied dans le derrière la suite ne serait probablement venu que dans trèèèèèès lontemps et je suis extrèmement désoler pour les fautes quand j'ai écrit le chapitre il était 1 heure du matin et si je voulais le poster avant deux mois (flemme de corrigier) il fallait le poster comme ça.**

**Sur ce, Tourlou.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kawii-chan : J'espère que vous aller aprecié!**

**Katou-chan : Pour ceux qui on lu notre profil vous me connaisser, sinon... Je sais que j'ai pas rapport dans cette histoitre parce que c'est Kawii-chan qui la écrit, mais c'est quand même moi qui vient de me tapper la réécriture et la corrigeage de son chapitre 4 et 5 sur l'ordi. Tout ça à cause du stupide pari et malheureusement c'est pas moi qui l'ai gagner, alors celle qui perdait subissait les bétises de l'autre pendant 1h. Tout ça pour dire que vous aller être content de savoir que le chapitre 5 est déjà écrit, mais que vous ne l'aurai pas avant 2 ou 3 jours vous aller savoir pourquoi à la fin... Hihihihi.**

* * *

MACHINE : La dernière fois que miss Lee a fait cric-crac étais y il a 6 :17 et 22 secondes et **sa** partenaire était... Miss Lotto

Un QUOI générale se fit entendre dans l'immence bureau. Komui étant en état de choc totale perdit connaissance.

3 jours plus tard.

-Hum... Mais ou suis-je.

-Vous ête à l'infimerie monsieur l'intendant.

-Infirmière en chef depuis quand suis-je ici?

-Trois jours.

-Komui se leva sous les protestations de l'infirmière en chef et alla voir Reever.

xxx

-Ah! Bonjour Komui.

-Bonjour commandant Reever.

-...

- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Et...en quoi sa consiste.

-Me donner un conseil.

- Vous donner un conseil...a vous?

-Oui.

- Bon d'accord.

-Est-ce que je doit tuer Miranda ou pas parce que quand même c'est une fille.

- Et pourquoi vous voulez la tuer au juste.

-Parce que elle a toucher à ma pure et chaste Lenalee. Dit-il en partant en sanglots.

-Eh bien si vous voulez mon avis, non. Car nous manquons cruellement d'exorcistes et nous n'avons pas besoin de pertes inutiles dans nos troupes.

-Mais que dois-je faire alors? Dit-il en repartant en sanglots.

-Rien du tout.

-Mais, mais commença RIEN.

-Si vous voulez mon avis votre petite soeur est asser grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait...

Pandant ce temps dans la chambre de Kanda.

-Dit Kanda, est-ce que ça te dérange si on le dit aux autres pour nous deux...

-Pas vraiment, mais je ne nous voix pas crier notre amour devant tout le monde et puis, ce n'est pas du tout de leur affaire.

-Ouais tu as raison...

ête de faire ce sourire provocateur, tu pourrais me donner des idées. Dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Eeeeeee...

Dans le temps de le dire Lavi ce retrouva plaqué sur le lit et par dessus lui un Kanda d'humeur très chaude.

Le lendemain.

- Bon maintenant que je me suis remit de mon choc nous en étions il y a quelques jours.

Kanda quii était bizzarement de bonne humeur ne se fit même pas prié et rentra dans la machine.

MACHINE : La dernière fois que monsieur Kanda a fait cric-crac était il y a 3h et son partenaire est monsieur Chaoji...

* * *

**Kawii-chan : J'espère que vous avez apprécié sur ce Tourlou! (Part en courrant en recevant des tomates.)**

**Katou-chan : Voila pourquoi Kawii-chan va vous faire attendre... Tout ça parce que nous, nous nous marrons sur nos chaises comme deux folles juste en imaginant vos tête. A plus...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kawii-chan : Bonjour! (Ce reçoit une tomates en pleine tronche)**

**Katou-chan : Trop cramper sur sa chaise pour parler... XD**

* * *

MACHINE : La dernière fois que monsieur Kanda a fait cric-crac était il y a 3h et son partenaire est monsieur Chaoji...

**(Mais non je vous niaise depuis le début, jamais Kanda n'aurai coucher avec cet infame pourriture de Chaoji. C'était seulement pour voir votre tête quand vous avez vu ça. XD)**

**Alors rectfication :**

MACHINE : La dernière fois que monsieur Kanda a fait cric-crac était il y a 3h et son partenaire est monsieur Lavi.

-Oh! Alors c'est ça que tu nous cachait l'autre jour à moi et Lenalee. Dit Allen tout fier de lui.

-Yep!

-Alors toi et Kanda c'est juste du cul ou bien c'est vraiment...

-Nous sortons ensemble.

-Mes sympaties Lavi. Dit Allen en se retournant pour lancer une réplique à Kanda. Hey Bakanda, si tu fait mal à mon meilleur ami j't'envoi à la morgue est-ce clair!

-Tch. Comme si un minable comme toi pouvais me faire quoi que se soit.

-Hey arrêter tout les deux et Allen je sais très bien me défendre seul.

-Ouais, mais quand même...

-Bon bien maintenant c'est à ton tour Allen.

-Heum, j'suis vraiment obligé...

-Ouais et que sa saute!

Allen se dirigea vers la machine quand...

-Bon désoler, mais j'ai « BEAUCOUP » de travaille, alors Allen passera une prochaine fois.

-Komui! Dirent-ils tous en coeur. **(Sauf Allen et Komui bien sûr.)**

-Bon aller, aller, je n'ai pas le temps à perde avec ces gamineries. **(Vraiment...)**

-Pas tant que Allen n'a pas passé et je dis à Reever que tu es en train de construire un autre Komulin.

- Grand intendant laisser Walker passé et je vous laisse 12h pour flaner. **(Mais d'ou sort-il celui la.)**

-Non, mais c'est très gentil de votre part commandant Reever.

-Bon d'accord nous sortons alors... et Lenalee qu'a tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui vu que Allen n'entrera pas dans la machine. Dit-il en lui fesant un clin-d'oeil.

-Eh bien je vais sûtement aller voir Miranda qui est sûrement seule dans sa chambre. Dit-elle en se retenant tant bien que mal de ne pas pouffer de rire.

-D'accord, d'accord, Allen va y aller.

-...

Allen rentra dans la machine pas très sûr de lui.

MACHINE : La dernière fois que monsieur Walker à fait cric-crac était il y 8h et son partenaire était monsieur Lee.

-Bon maintenant on vous laisse travailler tranquille en fermant la porte à clée derière lui.

-Nooonnnnn! Ne me laisser pas seul je vous en supliiiieee!

Fin

* * *

**Merci INFINIMENT de m'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout ! Sur ce, au prochain chapitre de Improbable,mais vrai.(Ceux qui le lise évidament et les autres bien à une autre fic.)**

**Tourlou!**


End file.
